thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Limeria Isit
Basic Info She is the female tribute from 1, she is the district partner of Magmus Isit. She is finished. Information Name: Limeria "Lia" Isit Age: 14 District: 1 Gender: Female Weapons: Intelligence and Bow Strengths: Limeria is a very intelligent girl, and is amazing at convincing others to her way of thinking. She is over preficiant with a bow though as weapons go, and is quite fast. Weaknesses: Limeria is not strong at all. Not being able to hold her own in any means of close range combat. She also sucks at using any other weapons, and is not good at climbing either, with her only real strength being her intelligence. Fears: Cryophobia Token: A metal bangle Allies: Careers Backstory: Limeria is the sister of Magmus. When she was born, she spent a lot of her time with her brother Magmus. They shared a strong and special bond. She never needed anyone else, and spent all her time with Magmus. She was 4 years younger than him, but even despite this she could bend Magmus to her way of thinking. And used her intelligence and power over him to make him do things he didnt want to. Such as, when she was only 11, having sex with her. They continued doing this, despite the taunts from the others kids, and even their parents. And a couple of months later, Limeria fell pregnant. At this point her father and mother became furious, and chucked them out onto the street. But this did not faze them, and 9 months later they had a boy. Magmus got a job at this point, and Limeria stayed home looking after the child. But despite this, she went mad. Never having any break from the endless torment. Her mind broke, but Magmus never noticed it. Always being to tired to notice anything once he got back from work. And sadly, he only noticed this when Limeria stalked onto the stage, volunteering for the games. Magmus, terrified for her, ran straight up to the stage, grabbing her hand and volunteering, so that they could be together. Even if it was for the last moments of their life. Personality: Limeria is very intelligent. But she tends to use it in the worst ways. She spent her life learning how to kill people, and cause pain. She is also very convincing, and can twist anyone to her way of thinking. She also shares a great connection with her brother. Height: 5'0 Bloodbath Strategy: She will dart straight in towards the cornucopia, and grab a weapon, before darting to the side of Magmus. She will then stick with him, and try and get a few kills. Games Strategy: She will lead Magmus, and the other careers secretly through her way of being able to convince others. She will stay out of the way though, and not resort to murder, or to blatent cheating. Interview Angle: Innocent, intelligent and bashful Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:14 year olds Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute